


you fill my lungs with sweetness

by CerinityKS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, School Dances, Soft Boys, Theo Raeken Deserves Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, halloween dance, scott mccall deserves nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS
Summary: Theo swallowed and shrugged. “You know me, I’m not that good at following orders.”Scott’s lips twitched. “We both know that’s a lie.”Theo stared, stunned, and a startled laugh escaped him. “I thought we weren’t talking about that.”“Maybe we should if it’ll get you to trust my decisions,” Scott said pointedly.“I’ll respect your decisions when they’re not stupid ones,” Theo retorted.Scott smiled and Theo relaxed. Looks like he wasn’t about to be ordered to leave. “Want something to drink?” Scott gestured to the punch. Theo looked and wrinkled his nose.“Is it any good?”“Terrible,” Scott beamed and then guided him over. Theo took the cup that Scott offered him a moment later with hesitation. Scott had already taken a sip of his own though so Theo sighed and figured,when in Rome.(or, there's a low threat to the halloween dance from hunters so scott stakes it out without backup. theo takes offense to that idea and shows up anyway. soft bois ensues.)
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: SceoScareFest





	you fill my lungs with sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> (title taken from bloom by the paper kites) 
> 
> fourth fic for sceo scare fest! (one more for bingo hell yeah!) prompt square was Halloween Dance and the prompt for this fic was given to me by the ever amazing [demonzdust](https://demonzdust.tumblr.com/). This is probably the fluffiest thing I have written in a long ass while and tbh I loved it haha hope you guys enjoy it too!

Theo knew this was a stupid idea. Yet here he was, still doing this. 

The music coming from the school gym was louder than Theo had expected, even with supernatural hearing. He slipped inside unnoticed easily enough. There were more students dancing on the floor than he remembered from the scant few school dances he’d been to while traveling with the doctors. Unlike those dances, these students all looked like they were having fun. 

He scanned the room automatically, looking for threats, before his eyes landed on Scott. He was standing by the punch on the opposite side of the room, doing his own scan. Theo ducked into the crowd, suddenly glad he’d decided to come in costume (basic as it was) to make blending in easier. He knew Scott would see him eventually but Theo wanted to delay that as much as he could. He kept an eye on Scott as he made his way around the room. 

They’d gotten the tip that hunters might hit the school Halloween dance from an informant Stiles had managed to plant in Monroe’s organization. It was considered a low-risk threat compared to some of the other tips that had come in so Scott had decided, in his infinite wisdom, that he’d be the only one to stake-out the dance. 

Theo had been the only one to really see an issue with that. He’d tried to argue, but Scott hadn’t been willing to listen. So Theo had backed down, acted like he’d understood and was acquiescing, and silently made plans to crash the dance as backup instead. And now here he was, costumed and sneaking through the gym so Scott doesn’t spot him and make him leave. 

The song playing shifted to something slower as he reached the other side, making it a bit easier to scan the room. He dodged out of the way of a couple of kids too lost in each other's eyes to notice where they were dancing. Theo scanned them briefly and then dismissed them as potential threats. He turned back to look at Scott and cursed when he noticed the alpha had moved. He scanned the room again, needing to know where he was so he could keep out of his way, when a hand came down on his shoulder. 

“Didn’t I tell you that I would be fine?” 

Theo spun around to see Scott standing behind him, thankfully not looking too mad. He looked more amused than anything. Theo swallowed and shrugged. “You know me, I’m not that good at following orders.”

Scott’s lips twitched. “We both know that’s a lie.” 

Theo stared, stunned, and a startled laugh escaped him. “I thought we weren’t talking about that.” 

“Maybe we should if it’ll get you to trust my decisions,” Scott said pointedly. 

“I’ll respect your decisions when they’re not stupid ones,” Theo retorted. 

Scott smiled and Theo relaxed. Looks like he wasn’t about to be ordered to leave. “Want something to drink?” Scott gestured to the punch. Theo looked and wrinkled his nose. 

“Is it any good?”

“Terrible,” Scott beamed and then guided him over. Theo took the cup that Scott offered him a moment later with hesitation. Scott had already taken a sip of his own though so Theo sighed and figured, _when in Rome_. 

The face he made at the taste must have been hilarious because Scott took one look at him and started to laugh. Theo scowled and seriously considered dumping the rest on Scott’s head in payback but decided it wouldn’t be worth it. He’d probably get too much of a kick out of it. 

“Aren’t kids supposed to spike the punch at school dances?” he asked as he sniffed at the punch, trying to determine just what the hell was in it. 

“That’s what the chaperone is for, to help prevent that,” Scott huffed as he caught his breath. “But sadly, I don’t think even alcohol would help.” 

“Unfortunate,” Theo deadpanned. He set his cup down on the table as the song shifted to something more upbeat. Theo scanned the room again, still not seeing anything that triggered a threat response. He turned to ask Scott if he’d seen anything before Theo arrived and stopped when he saw Scott’s face. 

Scott looked… wistful. 

Theo swallowed and looked back out at the dancing kids. They stood in silence, just observing. Theo wanted to say something, comfort Scott somehow, but he didn’t have the words. He understood now, with startling clarity, why Scott had wanted to do this one alone. Why the pack had indulged him. 

Theo looked at Scott again, more discreetly this time. Watched the play of emotions across his face as he gazed out at the happy, carefree students. Watched Scott watching them do something he never truly got to enjoy or experience in its entirety, unhindered by anything other than normal, everyday teenage concerns. Theo bit his lip as the song changed once more. He considered and glanced around. The chances the school would be attacked really were small. He hadn’t seen any indications that the hunters were there, or that any of the teens dancing were hunters in disguise. 

Mind made up Theo relaxed fully next to Scott, leaning just a little into the alpha’s side. Scott glanced at him, bemused, but made no move to pull away. Instead, he shifted enough to throw an arm over Theo’s shoulder and bring him closer. Theo exhaled slowly and rested his head on Scott’s shoulder. They stayed in that position until they needed to move to allow some students to get to the punch. They moved further down the table obligingly but shared amused looks as the students made faces at the taste. 

“Maybe you should _let_ someone spike it,” Theo muttered, knowing Scott would hear even over the pounding music. 

“I take my job of chaperone very seriously, I’ll have you know,” Scott scoffed, but the amused tilt to his lips gave him away. Theo just laughed and, giving in to the impulse, buried his face in the curve of Scott’s neck to hide his own smile. Scott’s scent enveloped him, warm and inviting, and he could hear the beat of Scott’s heart, steady and comforting. It jumped, just a bit, and Theo bit his lip and then nuzzled, testing a theory. 

Scott’s heart skipped again and Theo bit back a grin. He hadn’t dared to hope. Not even with the lingering looks and casual affection that had developed between them over the past year. Still wasn’t completely sure, even with this new evidence, but he was willing to take the chance. For Scott. 

Scott’s arm tightened around him and Theo hummed. The song changed again but Theo didn’t move, comfortable, and Scott didn’t try to make him. They just sort of swayed in place, both content, and the smell of sadness and guilt that had enveloped Scott earlier finally faded completely. Theo was pleased. 

They stayed that way through two more songs before another slow one came on. Theo finally moved and Scot made a face. Theo grinned and ran his hands down Scott’s arms until he could lace their fingers together. “Dance with me,” he breathed. 

Scott blinked at him, confused, but Theo had already started to walk backward, dragging the alpha with him. Scott stumbled a bit but got with the program quickly. Theo settled on a spot at the edge of the dancing teens and slid his arms around Scott’s neck. 

“Dance with me,” he repeated as he started to slowly sway. Scott’s hands settled on his waist and Theo sighed as the alpha pulled him closer, a soft look on his face. Theo could feel himself melting at the look in Scott’s eyes as he gazed into them. Yet Theo knew his heart was racing like crazy, anxiety still telling him that this wasn’t real. That he was imagining things, that Scott just saw him as a friend. 

“Why did you come to the dance, Theo?” Scott whispered. 

“To give you backup,” he replied automatically. The look Scott gave him let him know he didn’t believe him. It was the same look he’d given him earlier, but clearly, Scott wasn’t willing to accept the lie anymore. Theo huffed and his eyes darted away and then back to Scott’s. His lips twisted. “To see you,” he finally answered. 

Scott nodded and tightened his grip on Theo, pulling him just that much closer. “You know,” he exhaled, “the last school dance I went to it was with Allison.” Theo had known that. He’d kinda figured that was what Scott had been remembering earlier when he’d looked so wistful. “I never thought I’d get a moment like that again,” and the way Scott looked at Theo then made him feel like the breath had been punched from his lungs. 

“Scott,” he breathed shakily. 

“I’m not misreading this, right?” Scott grinned, but there was a hint of worry in his eyes. Theo huffed and tangled his fingers in Scott’s hair. 

“No, Scott, you’re definitely not.”

“Good, because I’d really like to kiss you now.”

Theo isn’t sure which of them moved first but the feeling of Scott’s lips on his was the best thing he’d ever felt. They were a little chapped, but soft, and took Theo’s breath away. His lips trembled as Scott pressed closer, tilting his head and moving his lips slowly as if to savor the moment. They both parted with a sigh and Theo opened his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them until that moment. Scott was gazing at him with such adoration that Theo swallowed, feeling weak. He didn’t think he deserved a look like that, deserved such adoration. But if Scott thought he deserved it who was he to tell him otherwise? 

“I’m really glad you came tonight, Theo,” Scott breathed. Distantly, Theo was aware of the fact that the song had ended only to be replaced by some loud electro-pop number. The students behind them cheered and crowded together, utterly unconcerned with Scott and Theo. They were in their own little bubble.

“I am too,” Theo breathed back. 

“Come back to my place after?”

“Why Scott,” Theo grinned, a happy laugh bubbling up in his chest, “at least take me to dinner first.”

“Shut up,” Scott laughed, an embarrassed grin on his face, but he smelt… happy. Theo’s heart thumped hard in his chest and he gave in to the urge to lean forward and taste it. Scott made a pleased sound and kissed back eagerly, languidly, neither of them in a hurry to rush. Theo sighed into the kiss, utterly content, and pulled back to rest his forehead against Scott’s. 

“I’d love to go back to your place after.”

“Good.”

Nothing more was said between them, but nothing else really needed to be said. They moved off the dance floor and to the side after a few more moments spent just enjoying the presence of the other. They made a show of watching the kids, Scott taking his chaperone duty semi-seriously, but neither was concerned with anything happening.

Theo stayed pressed against Scott’s side, just enjoying his presence. They’d catch each other’s eyes occasionally, exchange sweet, giddy smiles, and Theo could feel the happiness bursting like fizzing bubbles in his chest. He was almost drunk on it. And when the dance finally ended with no sign from the hunters? It was like things were finally looking up and starting to go their way. 

The drive back to Scott’s house after the cleanup was a moment to catch their breath and relax. Theo just hung on to Scott and inhaled his scent, the rev of the motorcycle drowning out everything else. He was almost disappointed when they finally reached the McCall residence, but the idea of being in Scott’s room with him, alone? Made up for it. 

He didn’t expect Scott to stop him on the lawn, the nearly full moon shining down on them, hand fiddling with something in his pocket. It bathed them in its glow, Scott’s eyes nearly shining, and Theo drank the image in. Scott was gorgeous like this, bathed in the moonlight. 

“Before we go in, do one thing?” Scott looked bashful, a little embarrassed. 

“Anything,” Theo replied immediately. 

“Dance with me?” Soft music drifted from his pocket. Theo realized with a start that he’d been playing with his phone, setting up mood music. He smiled and reached out to take Scott’s hand in his own, charmed, and more in love than ever. 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> find [me](https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr. come say hi or talk to me about Sceo!


End file.
